battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
The Float - efficient building of ships
Hello players. In the following page i will present an interesting and new solution of creating ships in Battleship Craft The multihull design, a milestone from the trimaran / catamaran regular ships. The float A base element found in the Decorations category it has a lot more advantages than making your ship look more realistic. From building to defensive advantages this element can win you battles agains more powerful enemies. I will present the theory of this element as i have discovered on my own and my first ships that were spawned. 1. Ship construction element Compared to all other elements in the game the float has little to no penalty in terms of weight and buoyancy, thus a construction made of floats won't have any bad side effects upon the ship's hydrodynamics. A) Horizontal expansion You can link multiple hulls of a ship using the float instead of the hull / armor / deck elements that have weight and density and keep the speed and balance higher B) Vertical expansion The same advantages of the float can be used for vertical expansion. "Do you need to build a rangefinder/radar above 30m? No problem, using the floats you can place it at the required height and not fear falling on the side with a smaller ship." 2. Ship defensive element Because the float is still a physical game element (0.1tons) you can use it to make defensive nets (against air or sea projectiles). But be cautious because of the splash damage of most weapons, you should put some distance between the defended element and the layer of floats. They will act as a capturing device for the first projectile that hits them, and saving your ship from direct first hits. They help whatever type of battle. Even if you are equal to the other ship, you cancel their first hits on your ship. A) torpedoes / mines Use the floats vertically half sunk (test it to see how your ship balances on the waves, because standing still you might have floats at sea level, but while going like crazy they might actually be not touching the water at all B) canon shells Create a wall in front of your defended elemets at a distance and even the mighy 46cm shell will be stoped in it's tracks C) dive bombs A horizontal canopy above your ship will help you withstand a direct hit, and receive only splash damage. That might actually help you enough time to strike deadly blows on your opponent. D) Planes Create two Skelton(almost submerged underwater) and create a float net at the middle, it will trap low flying planes. I am sharing all the knowledge i have gathered until now to help create a new era in designing ships. With no hacks. I hope i inspire you to make your own ideas even more outstanding than mine. Please contribute every new piece of information about this method so we can all enjoy and further evolve. You can even create multi hull subs, or even flying ships. In the pictures below you will see a various light construction method fror the surface ships. Another user here inspired by my builds and informations presented in the Frigate / Decorations comments sections tried a icosamaran - 12 hulls ship http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:18707#5 I have made an attemp myself in order to help him out with the issues he was cofronted with, and made my 12 hulls ship testing. ''' ''So feel free to contribute to this section of multi hull ships using floats''''' Category:Tutorial